Honeydew
Honeydew's story (summery) Honeydew is a kittypet. She lives at the edge of a dark, secretive forest. The trees grow unusualy, but Honeydew does not know this, for she grew up with these trees. She is not even 5 moons old, when she looks into the undergrowth of the woods. Are those two dark green eyes, staring through the leaves? She has a horrible dream one night. Her owners grow worse over the next moon, and when she is six moons old, she decides to escape her home- into the dark forest. Was this a mistake? She sets out alone, meeting a nice she-cat in mids of troubles. The forest unravles more and more secrets, the deeper the go. More fights are fought. The forest is getting destroyed from the inside, and Honeydew finds herself disapearingg with the plant that die. They may grow stronger and wiser, but as these things happen, puzzles are left unsolved, and she realizes somthingg strange about her friend. She trusts this cat, but sees a different type of fear in her eyes. Not a fear of the forest. A fear she only sees when the cat looks Honeydew in the eyes. The she-cat - Jasmine, is hiding secrets of the forest from her friend. These secrets become more and more obvious to Honeydew, and the closer she comes to finding them out, the more she finds out about herself, and the more danger they find themselves in. About Honeydew Honeydew is a pale ginger she-cat. She is 4 moons at the beggining of the story. Her eyes are of amber. At the beginning of the story she is not strong as one would define strong. She could survuve large injures, but in fighting, she is quick, but not strong. She likes avoiding danger. She has a sweet spirit, and can keep sight of hope, even in the darkest hours. Her connection to the forest is unbelievably close. About Jasmine Jasmine is a secretive she-cat. She has dark green eyes, and a white pelt. She is older and a little more experienced in the skills of survival, but not by much. She sometimes just disapearss when Honeydew needs her most. Jasmine is a strong, clever cat. Her spirit is is nice, but determined. She cares alott for Honeydew, and sees her as a sister. About the forest The forest has a strong connection to Honeydew. It is eerie, cold and foggy. Magic eats the forest, and at the same time destroys Honeydew. The forest can be beautiful, but it just dies more and more. The forest has a great war to fight. It is full of hope and secrets. Prologue It was a dark, misty night. Clouds were dark and gloomy, rain surely to follow. The mist stung me as it clung to my pelt. The moon was full, shining high over the tree branches. I looked up passed the clouds. I could still turn back, couldn't I? A sound rose behind me. I turned, finding myself facing the largest creature i ever expected myself to see. I turned, and fled. I felt the wind blowing past my ears. I was nearly at my fence. I heard the Spider come closer. Nearly there. The creature was only a tail-length away. I felt something hit me, and I fell, startled. I tried to get up, but my legs went numb. I was trapped. Slowly, the 8 legged Spider came slowly towards me. Help me! A flash of white appeared before my eyes. I saw only one more thing, before everything went black. A bright golden light. Hope? Chapter 1 I lay down on the cold floor of the kitchen. I leaned against the Oven, hoping for it to be warm. This is where I sleep. The oven was cold as ice. I closed my eyes, imagining what a nicer life would be like. I looked up at the roof. I heard the frozen rain poor down onto the roof-top. At least I wasn't there. I closed my eyes. The cut on my flank burned like crazy. I couldn't sleep. Could I? I folded my tail over my nose. The window of the kitchen was open, and a cold icy winter breeze swept over me. I couldn't sleep. Not in this weather. I got up, and padded quietly to the open window. A beautiful sent welcomed me out. Freedom. I jumped onto the window sill. Leaping again, I landed on the soft grass in my garden. I padded to the fence, and jumped on. The garden was covered with a roof until the fence, and I felt The ice poor down on me. I wanted to jump back, but something made me think differently. I strained my eyes to see into the great forest. The trees were thick with leaves, and tall. An owl swooped by, as I studied the undergrowth. I saw a glint of green. I looked closer. They were eyes. Cat eyes. They were looking at me. They were watching me. I flinched down. Quickly, I jumped of the fence and charged back into the safety of the house. The eyes didn't leave my head all night, as I slowly closed my eyes, and felt myself drift away into a dark, dreamless night. I woke up. The window was closed, the frozen rain replaced with a soft fall of snow. Kategorie:CharaktereKategorie:Geschichten